earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Craddock
History (Submitted by Oracle) Jim Craddock: 1847 - 1860 James "Jim" Craddock was born in a small village known as Argleton. He was the child of an affair between a one-armed man and a farmer's daughter. When Jim was twelve, his mother died of pneumonia and his grandfather told Jim he would no longer be welcoming a bastard child in his home. James lived on the streets of London for a time. An anecdote claims Jim met two fortune telling sisters during this time. The cynical but curious boy asked them to prove they had a true gift. Jim asked each the same question in private. "How will I die?" One drew a tarot card, showing him the Hanged Man. The other read his palm and said he would be killed by a king. Believing that this meant he could only die by hanging on order of the king, Jim stowed away on a ship heading to America, a land Jim knew about only for its lack of a king... or so he thought. Jim Craddock: 1860 - 1875 Jim survived the first few years as nothing more than a common thief and street urchin. He found he had a knack for it as he had learned enough fancy words here and there to sound educated and speak in ways that left others confused and easily tricked and though he was fast with his tongue, his hands were faster still, enabling him to snatch the wallet off a person as he was looking them in the eye with them none the wiser. And should his hands or words fail him, Jim was fleet of foot as well, and knew how to ditch pursuers in the alleys of St. Roch. When the Civil War came to its end, in all that turmoil that followed, Jim decided to reinvent himself. He used his ill-gotten gains to buy himself a fine suit and cloak, capped off with a top hat, and he ran a scheme of convincing well-to-do folk that he was a lord or doctor from foreign shores stranded in the American South due to the war which had taxed his wealth considerably, requiring him to have need to return to his home to recover his losses. He promised to pay back whatever was loaned to him once he had a chance to return to his foreign estate. But Jim did not pay back any such money loaned to him, only banking the investment and using a portion to establish himself with a new false identity in another city in the South. Jim Craddock: 1875 - 1899 Jim's scheme had an expiration date as soon he had many enemies with wealth to spare to put a price on his head. The bounty hunter Jonah Hex nearly claimed that reward, only while taking a bound and gagged Craddock back to collect his reward, Hex was ambushed by the men in the employ of the man offering the reward. Hex was shot and left for dead, but Craddock managed to grab Hex's gun and fend off the attackers. After Craddock got Hex back on his feet, the bounty hunter decided he couldn't well turn the guy in now and let the con artist go. The two men became unlikely friends and both were recruited into the ranks of the Rough Bunch. Where Jim fell in love with another's gal. During a winter storm in Wyoming, Jim and Cinnamon Manser were separated from the rest of their posse. They were forced to take shelter in a small mountain cave. Cinnamon's lover, Hannibal Hawkes, braved the weather to find them and when he did, things didn't end well for Jim...Network Files: Jim Craddock 1 Gentleman Ghost: 1899 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Craddock's fetters (anchors) seem to be his love for St. Roch and his misguided love for the Thanagarian entity Thal and whatever host she currently resided in. Another possible fetter is the desire to kill Thal's eternal mate Kol or to break the two up. As its difficult to sever any of these fetters, Craddock is quite the difficult ghost to get rid of. * (Submitted by Gimmix) According to Greg, Craddock and he were very close friends. Greg admired Craddock's clever wit and charm. In turn, Craddock was usually the first person to ask Greg to sing them a song as they made camp after a long ride. Greg says he was heartbroken and shocked when he learned the circumstances of Craddock's death. Threat Assessment Resources * Spectral Physiology ** Corporeal Manifestation ** Electromagnetic Interference ** Enhanced Strength ** Invisibility (Partial or Full) ** Naturally Incorporeal ** Telekinesis ** Teleportation ** Unique Immunity to certain ghost weaknesses * Spectral Disciplines ** Spectral Carriage and Steeds (for Dimensional Travel) * Trappings ** Cloak (allows Flight) ** Monocle (causes Disorientation and Hypnosis) ** Hanged Man's Revolver & Cane of Kings (spirit weapons) Weaknesses * Requirement: Spectral Fetters * Salt, Iron, Magic, Holy Relics, and Nth Metal can harm him Trivia and Notes Notes * Jim's birth date is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Flash Comics #88 in 1947. * In the comics his entire costume is white. His suit was colorful during the New 52, but his appearance later returned to full white. Links and References * Appearances of Jim Craddock * Character Gallery: Jim Craddock Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rough Bunch Members Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Covenant Members Category:Teleportation Category:Yellow Eyes Category:British Category:Black Hair Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Transient Category:Thieves Category:Male Characters Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality